Angel of Music
by PrincessForever
Summary: Ten years after graduation, an unsuccessful Hermione finds her life changing dramatically...rated PG13 for future chapters.
1. A Change in Management

Angel of Music  
  
Author's Note: Nothing that you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to me; that all belongs to Ms. J.K. Rowling. Nothing that you recognize from Phantom of the Opera belongs to me; that all belongs to Gaston Leroux. Continuing. . .  
  
It's been ten years since the gang graduated from Hogwart's. In a surprise move, Hermione decided to pursue a career in theatre, but she hasn't been terribly successful. She is currently a dancer in the biggest wizarding theatre in London. She has become very mysterious and secretive, not even telling things to her best friend Ginny Weasley. But all that is about to change. . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter One: A Change in Management  
  
"People, please!"  
  
The director's voice echoed through the lofty auditorium, but had no affect on the busily working actors and actresses, and little affect on the hard- working elves, who were building the set. Frustrated, the director pulled out his wand, ran a tired hand through his curly brown hair, and with a swish and flick, hollered, "Silencio!!" Immediately the entire room was silent and every person was staring at him.  
  
"Thank you," he said softly. "Now, I want to run through scene five again before the new managers get here. We'll want to show them our best work, won't we?" There were nods. "Alright. Helena and Luka, everyone take your places. And. . .action!"  
  
Tall and dark haired with pale skin, Helena Levernov was a graduate from Durmstrang with a nasty attitude. Her lover and co-star, Luka Petrov, would have been a wonderful and attractive person if not for his staunch pride in being pure of blood. His pointed nose was still stuck high in the air as he began his and Helena's duet. On the other side of the stage, the troupe of dancers attempted to complete their routine flawlessly, but as they were coming to the end, one of the dancers spun out of control and knocked into the dancers on either side of her. Those girls lost their balance and fell, creating a domino effect in the dancing chorus. Sitting up painfully, they all joined their director in glaring at the girl who had caused the trip up. She stared down at the floor in embarrassment, and accepted the lead dancer's hand in standing. Suddenly, the doors to the auditorium burst open and everyone jumped.  
  
"They're here!" someone's voice called from the back of the auditorium, and two figures were seen walking to the front of the auditorium, laughing jovially. As they came into the light, their red hair became visible, and the lead dancer jumped off of the stage and ran to hug them. The director followed suit, not hugging the new managers, but shaking their hands heartily.  
  
"Fred and George Weasley, I presume from Ginny's response to seeing you," the director laughed, patting the red-haired dancer on the back. "Welcome to the Merlin Theatre! I am Kieran Buck, the director. I'm so happy to meet you at last!"  
  
"It's a pleasure, a real pleasure," George laughed, shaking Kieran's hand. Neither he nor Fred had changed in appearance much since their days at Hogwart's. They still took delight in getting people confused over their identities. The only way to tell them apart, as Ginny pointed out to the director later, was that Fred had a single, stubborn tuft of hair that always stuck up on the back of his head, no matter what he did to it. George did not.  
  
Fred, meanwhile, was looking around the auditorium in awe. "So what happened to the old manager, eh?" he asked, running his hand along the front of the stage. "Did Ginny here give him too much grief?"  
  
Ginny giggled as her older brother hugged her from the side, but shook her head. "No. They got fed up with the. . ." She froze as the choreographer gave her a harsh look.  
  
"Fed up with what?" George asked.  
  
The choreographer sighed. She was an ancient woman, her face criss-crossed with wrinkles and age. Her hair was slowly turning white from brown, but her gray eyes held wisdom beyond age. She looked George steadily in the eyes. "Fed up, Mr. Weasley, with the phantom," she explained simply. "Be wary of him, and do not deny his requests."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Fred asked. "Phantom?"  
  
Kieran decided to laugh this off, rather nervously. "A mere. . .story. Conjured by the dancers, in particular, to explain 'strange' goings on backstage. The Phantom does not exist," he explained hastily.  
  
"I certainly hope not," George answered, but saw in Ginny's face that the Phantom was, indeed, at least some more than a story.  
  
"Would our new managers like to see a scene from our play?" Helena asked in her heavily accented voice. "Perhaps my solo?"  
  
"I think that's a wonderful idea!" Kieran exclaimed, showing Fred and George where to sit. "Here, have a seat and listen to Helena. She is our best singer and has the lead in the musical, 'Lavender Water'. Enjoy!"  
  
With a nod to the pianist, Helena began her solo, a beautiful number called "How I've Missed You." While her voice was pretty, perhaps even beautiful, George found himself nodding off and Fred found himself poking George in the side every minute or so to wake him. George was beginning to get annoyed with this, and finally slapped Fred's hand away crossly. As he was doing so, however, a loud bang and screams made him jump out of sleep. He looked up at the stage to see one of the ballast weights on the floor a few feet from a very pale Helena. The ballet chorus, Ginny included, were cowering in the corner and whispering to each other. At one point, their voices rose loud enough for George to hear, "It was the Phantom!"  
  
"Now see here," he stated, standing crossly, having heard enough of this Phantom. "It was not some 'Phantom'. It was an accident. They happen all the time."  
  
"George, you don't understand!" Ginny exclaimed, coming to the front of the stage. "This isn't all that's happened."  
  
"Well, then, perhaps someone should explain what else has happened," Fred stated, just as angry as George.  
  
"Things have been happening for the last two years," Kieran relented. "We've had six managers in those past two years. 'Accidents' they all said. But then something truly horrible would happen when they started to ignore the notes."  
  
"Notes?" George asked.  
  
Kieran nodded. "Notes demanding things, like a raise in pay or food in his box--things like that. He'd start warning the managers about a month before a big disaster, but they always ignored it, and horrible things would happen," he finished, shaking his head sadly.  
  
"Like what?" Fred looked from Kieran to Ginny and back.  
  
"We had a fire last month-a big one," Ginny finally explained. "No one was hurt, but it burnt down nearly the entire West Wing of the theatre. That's why the last manager left. Oh, please, don't ignore him!" She ended on a pleading note, when everyone's attention turned to the choreographer, banging her cane on the floor.  
  
"He has left us a note," she announced, holding up a piece of paper as evidence. "Shall I read it, or do the new managers wish to ignore the Phantom?"  
  
She looked hard at Fred and George, who looked at each other and shrugged. "Go ahead. Read it." Fred's voice came out more shakily than he intended.  
  
" 'To the Weasley twins, the new managers of my theatre,'" she began. George snorted, and Ginny gave him a harsh look. " 'I welcome you with the greatest of courtesy. I would like to take this moment to remind you that Box Five is to be kept empty, as I prefer to sit there during performances. I would also like to remind you that my salary is ten thousand galleons a year, and I expect to be paid in late June. Finally, I would like to see more of the brilliant actress Hermione Granger. Your Obedient Friend, the Phantom.'"  
  
George was furious as the letter finished, but Fred was staring at the stage. "Hermione Granger?" he murmured, and was about to ask about her in a louder voice, but George barreled in and took over, as he usually did.  
  
"I will not be ordered about by a 'Phantom' who cannot do better than to throw things at the lead actress and leave vague notes about, making outrageous demands!" he declared crossly and looked at the still shaken Helena. "I'm sorry for your misfortune, Helena, but these things happen."  
  
"Yes, these things happen, Mr. Weasley," Helena snapped crossly. "But if you do not stop these things happening, this thing does not happen!"  
  
With that, Helena stormed from the auditorium, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder. Kieran looked sufficiently disheartened. "Well, that's perfect. Now who will be our lead?" he cried to no one in particular. All was silent a moment, before Ginny stepped forward.  
  
"Hermione could do it!" she proclaimed. In the back of the group of dancers, someone seemed to be backing away, but the other dancers grabbed her by the arms and pushed her to the front of the group. Fred immediately recognized Hermione Granger. She'd changed some in the twelve years it had been since he'd seen her, but she was still the same Hermione. Her thick brown hair was pulled into a messy ponytail at the nape of her neck, and she still had a smug "I know the answer" look to her, however, her eyes held the look of one who is haunted. She looked terrified at the prospect of singing the lead.  
  
"Hermione? She's the most clumsy one in this troupe!" one of the other dancers sneered indignantly. Hermione dropped her gaze unhappily.  
  
"That will never work!" Kieran exclaimed. "Hermione. . .I've never even heard her sing!"  
  
"Can you sing, Hermione?" Fred asked, kindly, smiling his old friendly smile at her. She met his gaze, biting her lower lip shyly, and some of the old Hermione seemed to be looking back at him.  
  
"I. . .I have been taking lessons," she said, quietly.  
  
George looked skeptical and was about to protest, when the choreographer spoke up again. "Let Hermione sing for you. I can assure you that she has been well-taught," she announced. Hermione smiled at the choreographer shyly and gratefully, and the choreographer winked at her as she went to center stage.  
  
The pianist rolled out a chord, and Hermione began singing in a small, timid voice that could barely be heard in the front row. George gave an exasperated sigh and looked away, but Fred kept looking at Hermione. "Come on, Hermione," he murmured.  
  
Hermione didn't seem to have heard his encouragement, but she was clearly thinking of something that gave her some strength. She closed her eyes and her voice rose in volume and became far more beautiful than either Fred or George had expected. Ginny was grinning broadly, as were the choreographer and several of the other dancers. As Hermione finished the song, Kieran heaved an enormous sigh of relief, and George stepped up on stage.  
  
"Hermione, I would like to congratulate you on getting the lead role," he stated happily, and a more genuine grin spread across Hermione's face than had been seen in the last ten years.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A/N: Here is a disclaimer for you if you plan on reading further: I do NOT want to write this fanfic! It's painful, knowing how everything is going to work out. It's predictable. It's obvious. It's stupid. But it was begging to be written.  
  
You see, Chapter 12 of "Falling Through Glass" is at home. And I am at school, not to return until May 11. So for now, this will have to be your dosage of Princess' fanfiction. It's mine, at least. I'm sorry that it's going to be so terrible. Please don't stone me!!  
  
So, anyway, leave me a review or so, and flames are welcome, because I probably agree with you. I don't like the way this plot is going to twist, nor the Mary Sue that Hermione must become, but this fic begged to be written, at least until I can get back to "Falling Through Glass", which I actually like.  
  
Keep reading! Princess 


	2. Who Is Hermione Granger?

Angel of Music  
  
A/N: I'm impressed! You're reading the second chapter and haven't been thoroughly disgusted with the Mary Sue-age of Hermione. . .you deserve special commendation!  
  
Everything that you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling (who is apparently richer than the Queen of England. . .confirmation that you can be successful as a writer!). Everything you recognize from Phantom of the Opera belongs to Gaston Leroux (even though I think he's dead). Regardless, the plot and most of the characters do not belong to me.  
  
So we're following Fred, George and Ginny out to dinner this first part of the chapter, to find out a little more of what turned Hermione Granger from the outspoken know-it-all to a timid, shy and klutzy dancer. . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two: Who is Hermione Granger?  
  
"So what did you think?" Ginny asked that night at dinner. Fred and George had decided to treat her to a fancy meal to celebrate their arrival. After the rehearsal, they all made their way to Bednobs and Broomsticks, the finest wizard restaurant in England. Ginny had combed out her hair so it now fell sleekly about her shoulders. Fred and George were very relaxed, and the whole affair was a comfortable one.  
  
"Everyone seemed to have good attitudes and be ready to work. . .except for Helena, but, well. . ." George trailed off and took a sip of brandy. "Although, it was interesting seeing Hermione Granger there."  
  
"I agree," Fred spoke up and leaned forward in his seat to be closer to Ginny. "What on earth happened to her? I remember her as the brilliant know- it-all that our dear brother Ronald was mad about. Not as this quiet little ballerina who keeps tripping over her own feet. What happened?"  
  
Ginny sighed and looked down at her plate. "Things changed after Harry died, their seventh year. Not that it wasn't traumatic for Ron, but it seemed to affect Hermione differently. She became a lot more quiet and withdrawn. . .about that time, she broke up with Ron. She said that it would make her miss Harry too much." Ginny traced her fork with her index finger. "It wasn't the best decision. . .she's never stopped missing Ron or stopped loving him."  
  
"Hmm. That's interesting. . ." George began, but Fred elbowed him.  
  
"Let her finish before you start scheming," he suggested, and gestured for Ginny to continue.  
  
"After they graduated, Hermione got a job as a historian, but it didn't keep. She just didn't have interest anymore. I ran into her about five years ago; she was working at the Leaky Cauldron. We got to talk, and she decided to share my apartment. About two years ago, she decided to try out for the theater. She wouldn't have made it had I not been good friends with Rhiannon, the choreographer. I talked to her and she decided that she'd let Hermione in anyway," Ginny continued, then paused as their waitress placed their food in front of them. "Since she joined the troupe, Hermione's become a thousand times more quiet and mysterious than she used to be. . .even after Harry's death. We used to talk about everything, but now. . ." Ginny sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Is she alright?" Fred asked, a bit alarmed.  
  
"I suppose. She still seems happy and all. Just secretive." Ginny shrugged. "I think she's still mourning Harry. Which is understandable, seeing how close they were."  
  
Fred nodded his agreement, and George looked about ready to jump from his chair. "Well, I have an idea!" he exclaimed very loudly. People around the restaurant turned and glared at him. A pair of goblins discussing business at the bank said something in Gobbledegook, giving them a harsh look.  
  
"Why don't you tell the entire restaurant then?" Fred asked with a merry wink. "Go on, then. Let's hear it."  
  
"Opening weekend for this show just so happens to be the same weekend our dear brother Ronald is home from his travels across the Atlantic," George stated. It took the other two a minute to catch on, and when they did, their reactions were completely different.  
  
Fred, on the one hand, clapped his hands and let a huge grin spread across his face. "That's brilliant! If anything can cheer that girl up, it's our brother!" he exclaimed. Ginny, however, was shaking her head.  
  
"I don't know. . .the way Hermione's been talking lately, it almost sounds like she has a new boyfriend. I don't know for sure. . .but. . ." she gave George a desperate look, but he only smiled at her. "I guess, but don't say I didn't warn you if it doesn't work out."  
Opening night was three weeks later. The auditorium-with the exception of Box Five-was completely full. Across from Box Five, in the managers' box, the rest of the Weasley family had joined Fred and George in watching the performance: Bill and his wife Fleur, with their daughter Ariel; Charlie and his fiancée Lucille; Percy (who said he was coming alone, but Fred and George insisted to everyone that his date was his ego); Arthur and Molly; and Ron. Ron had changed a great deal since his days at Hogwart's. While there, he had been tall and lanky. He was still tall, but had filled out some, and his red hair had faded from a fiery orange red to a gentle auburn. He looked more mature, older and handsome. In the past ten years, he'd had several opportunities to get into relationships-most as a result of his brothers' matchmaking ways-and the reason he was here was similar. They mentioned that they had someone they "wanted him to meet", which usually meant that the someone was female and that they wanted a relationship to ensue. He tolerated it, but he hadn't really met anyone who interested him. He didn't expect tonight to change that.  
  
"So who's this 'someone' that you wanted me to meet?" he asked Fred as the lights began to dim.  
  
"You'll see," George answered for his brother with a devilish smile. Ron rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the stage as the curtain opened and the music began for the opening number. When he saw the vocalist, he felt his eyes widen in surprise.  
  
"Hermione?" he whispered in disbelief, staring at the beautiful actress who'd taken center stage and begun to sing. Her curly brown hair had been magically straightened and held back in a beautiful, smooth braid that curled around the top of her head. A few curls were left out, framing her face, which shone more than it had in years. She opened her voice and sang, surprising everyone with her beautiful voice, Ron most of all. When she finished her song, the entire auditorium were on their feet cheering, Ron shouting "Bravo!" as loudly as he could. Fred and George looked at each other and winked merrily. It seemed their plan had worked.  
After the performance had ended, Ginny followed Hermione to her dressing room. "Hermione, you were brilliant!" she gushed, sitting in one of Hermione's overstuffed armchairs and wrinkling her costume badly. "Who is that voice teacher of yours? I might go to him for lessons."  
  
Hermione turned harsh eyes on Ginny. "He comes to me only. He's my tutor," she snapped then blushed and looked down when she saw the look on Ginny's face. "I'm sorry. It just seems too strange to believe."  
  
"I'll believe you," Ginny offered softly. "Maybe I could meet him."  
  
"No," Hermione shook her head. "He only comes to me when I'm alone. He's like a ghost. . .and. . .it's like I've known him for a very long time. It's almost like. . ." She trailed off and looked away, apparently fighting back tears.  
  
"Like what?" Ginny asked softly.  
  
"Like. . .like it's the ghost of Harry," Hermione answered, a tear slipping down her cheek. She turned to Ginny desperately. "I know it sounds crazy, Ginny, but it's like Harry's come back to help me sing because he knows how much I love it."  
  
Ginny didn't respond right away, trying to think of the right way to answer Hermione. Finally, she sighed and said, "Well, if it gets you the lead role instead of Helena, even better." She gave Hermione a smile, and Hermione returned it with relief. "On a lighter note," Ginny stood and walked to the door, "I suggest you get dressed. A. . .friend. . .of Fred and George is here tonight, and they wanted you to meet him, and perhaps go out to dinner after the show."  
  
Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "Ginny. . .I. . ." she began, but Ginny wouldn't let her finish.  
  
"Trust me on this one, Hermione. He's a great guy. I'll go bring him back here. . .you'd better cover up!" Tossing a silk bathrobe in Hermione's direction and waving, Ginny slipped out of the room. No more than five minutes later, Hermione heard a knock on the door. She wrapped the robe around her swiftly.  
  
"Just a minute!" she called, tying the sash and eying herself in the mirror. She then ran to the door and opened it wide. What she saw surprised her.  
  
"Madam, your singing has swept me off my feet," the gentleman in the doorway with auburn hair announced, bowing. "I would like to ask you to dinner this evening."  
  
"I beg your pardon, sir, but I don't even know you!" Hermione exclaimed, trying to get out of the dinner engagement.  
  
"You most certainly do! Why, you, Harry and I were nearly inseparable at Hogwart's," the stranger stated with a merry twinkle in his eyes as he met Hermione's gaze. Her face lit up with recognition.  
  
"Ron! Ron Weasley!" she cried, and threw her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. "I thought I would never see you again!"  
  
Ron laughed happily. "I thought the same, but then my brothers took over this theater! And you. . .Hermione, you were amazing," he breathed. Hermione giggled and looked away.  
  
"Thank you, Ron. Do you remember in our last History of Magic class we studied angels of history and do you remember the Angel of Music? More than anything, I wanted for that angel to visit me, and, oh Ron, he has!" Hermione exclaimed. "And he reminds me of. . ."  
  
"He obviously has," Ron interrupted. "And I want to hear all about it over dinner. Meet me out in front of the theater in fifteen minutes!"  
  
"Ron, I. . ." Hermione began, but he was already gone. She closed the door behind him and sighed. "I can't."  
  
The lights in her room suddenly flickered, and Hermione heard a voice speaking suddenly. "My little angel, you sang beautifully," the man's voice said. Hermione smiled broadly.  
  
"Thanks to you!" she breathed, sitting down in front of her room's ballet mirror.  
  
"But this Ron Weasley. . .why do you let him steal your glory like that? Why do you let him enjoy what you should be sharing with me?" the voice asked. Hermione lowered her gaze.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was weak and. . .oh, please forgive me!" she cried desperately. The voice laughed.  
  
"Of course, my angel. Of course," it chuckled.  
  
"And will you come to me now?" Hermione asked, suddenly excited.  
  
"Stand up, Hermione." She obeyed. "Look in the mirror, and you shall see me."  
  
She turned and looked in the mirror, and rather than seeing her own reflection, Hermione saw a man's figure standing there, a mask covering half of his face. He was stretching out his hand to her. She gasped ecstatically and reached for his hand. To her immense surprise, her hand passed through the glass of the mirror and touched the man's hand. He took her hand tenderly and led her through the mirror. All was silent in the dressing room until Ron returned five minutes later and found Hermione missing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A/N: This is probably ridiculously predictable, but to make it more fun, let's play a game. Who is the Phantom? The answer won't be revealed until the second-to-last chapter, but it would be fun to guess now, wouldn't it?  
  
In any case, I still heartily apologize for the Mary Sue-ness of Hermione. Hasn't she become pathetic? Well, at any rate, write me some reviews and flames. . .it'll make my day!  
  
Keep Reading!  
  
Princess 


	3. In Writing

Angel of Music  
  
A/N: Back again, finals are over and I can finally write because I want to, rather than because I have to.  
  
What you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. What you recognize from The Phantom of the Opera belongs to Gaston Leroux. Not to me.  
  
When we last left, Hermione went through a mirror to her "angel of music" leaving Ron wondering where she'd gone. In this chapter, we'll read the reaction to Hermione's disappearance and some notes left by a certain. . .friend of the theater. And later on, we'll see exactly what happened to Hermione when she passed through the mirror. . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter Three: In Writing  
  
When the Daily Prophet arrived the next day, neither Fred nor George was pleased with the headline. It was George who saw it first, when they arrived at the office the next morning, and he, in a fury, showed it to Fred.  
  
"Look at this! 'The Missing Sopranos: Dilemma of Weasley Twins!'" George cried angrily, throwing the picture at his brother.  
  
"Missing sopranos?" Fred asked dazedly then looked at the paper. "What the hell?" His eyes scanned down the page. "Ah, a Rita Skeeter article. Go figure."  
  
"What's it say?"  
  
Fred leaned back in his chair, adjusted his reading glasses, cleared his throat and began to read the article aloud. " 'One would think that a change in the management of a theatre would mean improvement in the quality of the theatre-unless the new managers are the infamous Weasley Twins, Fred and George.'"  
  
"Hear that? We're infamous. Skip to the important parts."  
  
Fred scanned through the article. "First she talks about how Helena left because we 'wouldn't do anything to improve her working conditions'. Then it goes on to say that Hermione. . .disappeared? Wait a second." Fred reread the last paragraph. "Bloody hell. Hermione disappeared."  
  
"What?" George grabbed the paper from Fred and read the same paragraph. "As if that wasn't bad enough. . ." he trailed off, throwing the paper down on the desk and reaching for the pile of mail. "These came in the mail for us this morning." He handed Fred an envelop with a seal of red wax that read "OG" and held up one addressed to himself. There was a rustle of paper as they opened the envelopes.  
  
Fred finished his first and read it aloud. "Dear Fred, the show last night was lovely. I am ever so happy with Hermione's performance-such a little angel she is. It was hardly a tragedy that Helena disappeared, and I'm glad to finally see some talent filling the lead roles. Besides that, I would say that the chorus was wonderful, but the dancers need more training." He shook his head in disbelief.  
  
George, meanwhile, read his letter aloud. "Dear George, I just wanted to remind you that I have not yet been paid. Please place it in Box Five before the next matinee. Just a reminder that no one likes a debtor, so it's best that you pay me as quickly as possible. Thank you." He appeared more than a little annoyed that someone would have the gall to question his mind for business and ability to keep track of who had and had not been paid. Fred, meanwhile, seemed more thoughtful than angry.  
  
"Who on earth would have sent these?" George finally asked, throwing his letter down on the desk.  
  
"Obviously, someone thinks they are a great joke, or they would not have been sent. They aren't even signed, except to say 'O.G.' Who on earth is 'O.G.'?" Fred asked.  
  
George's face lit up with understanding. "Opera Ghost!" he exclaimed, and Fred nodded in agreement. "He's mad to expect any money out of me."  
  
Fred was about to respond to that when the door to their office burst in and Ron stormed in angrily. "Where is she?" he demanded immediately. The twins blinked at him simultaneously.  
  
"Who?" Fred finally asked.  
  
"Hermione. Where is she? I left her dressing room last night so she could change and come to dinner with me, and when I came back, she was gone! Where is she?" Ron looked positively livid. He'd gone white around the lips, but Fred and George both shook their heads.  
  
"How should we know?"  
  
"Well, wasn't it you who sent me this note?" Ron asked, shoving a note in Fred's face. George leaned over his shoulder and read it aloud.  
  
"Do not fear for Miss Granger. She is in the care of the Angel of Music. Do not attempt to see her again. Your Obedient Friend, O.G.," he read, and both he and Fred were completely baffled. Ron noticed this.  
  
"You didn't write this note, did you?" It was a statement, not a question. "Who did, then?"  
  
Before either Fred or George could respond, the door burst open again, this time being stormed through by Helena. Her eyes were shooting daggers at both twins. "Where is that stupid brother of yours?" she demanded.  
  
"Now see here. . ." Fred began, but she had spotted Ron.  
  
"How dare you send me a letter like this!" she screeched, throwing something at him. "Perhaps you care about this little dancer, Hermione, but that is no excuse for this!"  
  
"Excuse for what?" Ron exclaimed and looked at the letter, finally reading it aloud. "Your days in this theatre are numbered. Hermione Granger will be singing your role tonight. Be prepared for a catastrophic accident should you attempt to take her place." Ron's eyes were wide as he shook his head. "I didn't send this note."  
  
"Then who did?"  
  
An argument ensued between Helena and Ron, while Fred turned to George. "Can you believe this? All these notes, all about Hermione-it's all we've heard about since the show last night. Do you suppose. . .?"  
  
And before that thought could be completed, Rhiannon and Ginny breezed into the room. Everyone hushed as Rhiannon spoke up. "Hermione has returned."  
  
"I trust she enjoyed herself last night?" George asked dryly, sitting down on the edge of the desk.  
  
"Where exactly is she now?" Fred added.  
  
"She's at home in my apartment. She was exhausted-she needs her rest," Ginny explained, looking concerned. Ron, on the other hand, looked relieved.  
  
"May I go to see her?" he asked, but Ginny shook her head.  
  
"She's not taking visitors right now."  
  
"Is she going to keep singing?" Helena demanded, but Rhiannon put a hand up to stop the questions.  
  
"I have a note here. . ." she began, and everyone grabbed for it, George succeeding in pulling it from her grasp.  
  
"My dear gentlemen and lady, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature. . ." Here, he paused and snorted ironically. "They give instructions as to how my theatre will be run. You have not followed my instructions. You have one last chance. Hermione Granger has returned to the theatre-I wish to see more of her on stage and hear more of her beautiful voice. I have been informed that your next production will be of the classic "Il Muto". In this opera, you are to cast Hermione as the Countess and Helena as the Pageboy. The role of the Countess is a role that requires a sweet and friendly spirit, while the Pageboy is a silent role. I think you will agree with me, therefore, that the casting is perfect. I shall watch the performance from Box Five, which shall, as usual, be kept empty for me. If you do not follow these instructions, a disaster beyond your wildest imagination will occur. I remain, gentlemen, your obedient friend, O.G."  
  
After a moment of silence, Helena cried out furiously. "This is all a ploy to help Hermione! And I know who is behind it-Ronald Weasley, her lover!"  
  
"I am not!" Ron cried, though he blushed fiercely. Another argument broke out between the two, and Fred and George turned away to counsel quietly. Granted, they loved Hermione very much, but Helena brought in a great deal of money. She was very important to the theatre.  
  
"Helena. . .you will be playing the role of the Countess," Fred finally said, quietly. Helena heard him, but was too far into her melodramatic diva presentation to care.  
  
"It's no use trying to appease me! You're only saying this to calm me down!" she cried in an incredibly high-pitched voice, but George wouldn't hear any of it.  
  
"Enough, Helena. You will be playing the role of the Countess. Hermione will be playing the Pageboy-the silent role. Now, if that does not make you happy. . ."  
  
"This is foolishness!" Rhiannon exclaimed. "Did you not read the note? This isn't a joke, sirs; it is a warning!"  
  
"Don't ignore it; please don't ignore it!" Ginny pleaded, but the twins had made up their minds. "Hermione needs to be protected!"  
  
"Yes, she does," Ron agreed, glaring at Fred and George, but Fred shook his head.  
  
"She will be. But not in this role."  
  
Somewhere in the back of their minds, everyone silently doubted that this was the best decision, but no one spoke up again.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, back at Ginny's apartment, Hermione was writing in her diary.  
  
"I finally saw him last night: my Angel of Music. It was hardly what I expected. I mean, granted, I didn't expect him to be Harry in person, but. . .he was not what I expected at all. In any case, it was an amazing night. He somehow pulled me through the mirror in my dressing room and took me down a labyrinth of passages to this beautiful boat. We crossed this glassy, misty lake with him paddling like a gondolier in Venice, and then finally, we reached his home.  
  
It was like no place I've ever seen. It was so dark, yet so beautiful. There were two large beds, one of which was shrouded with a black velvet curtain and the other of which was decorated in white lace. There was a mirror, as well, and an organ, but that's it. Oh, and that music box-it was a little toy monkey who magically played music.  
  
We arrived in the lair and he had me sing for him, then he sang for me-it was such a beautiful song. In it, he asked me to marry him and showed me a beautiful wax figure of myself in a bride's gown. It was enchanted-I hadn't been expecting that-and it reached out for me. I guess I must have fainted because the next thing I knew, the music box was playing and I was waking up. He was sitting at the organ, playing and writing music. I got curious. You see, he wears a mask so you can't see his face. I wanted to know who he was really, so I sneaked up behind him and took the mask off. I could hardly believe my eyes! It was. . ."  
  
She never got to finish the entry, for at that moment, a very frustrated Ginny returned home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A/N: Here we have some more of this lovely, horrible story. I'm sure you know who the phantom is. You must. It's so simple, so obvious, and I HATE how Hermione is in this story. She's so. . .not Hermione. In any case, what I'll try to do until this story is over is write a chapter of this and a chapter of "Falling Through Glass". Then, once this one is over, I'll pick up "Laurie Lacewing" again. So enjoy reading.  
  
Princess 


End file.
